Designing a beverage maker for an aircraft poses challenges that do not generally occur in ground-based beverage maker designs. Mechanically-actuated beverage makers conventionally use a solenoid/manifold system. However, the solenoid/manifold systems have higher power consumption, increased weight, and higher costs.